


The Gate Between Stars

by The_Exile



Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [4]
Category: Phantasy Star III
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Gen, Outer Space, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: The crew survive travel through a wormhole, only to find evidence of previous, deliberate travel in the other direction!
Series: Phantasy Star short fics for FFFC [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830340
Kudos: 1
Collections: Froday Flash Fiction Little & Monthly Specials 2020





	The Gate Between Stars

**Author's Note:**

> for FFFC 100th Special Challenge. table D. prompt 12 'stargate'.
> 
> based on my 'Ryuka' fic series continuity

Wren had thought it nothing short of a miracle that they'd survived passage through a black hole, even after realising that the Grantz technique could be stretched to imbue the entire ship. Later, he'd realised it was nothing to do with divine will or ancient lost magic. The wormhole they'd travelled through hadn't just been unusually stable; it had been artificially held open. He'd scanned the area and found signs of a highly advanced technological artifact constructed on both sides of the rift. Someone had already tried, possibly succeeded at, making a journey from near Algol to... wherever this was...


End file.
